Tell Me You Love Me! Gaara Lee Story
by AnimeMind
Summary: Gaara and Rock Lee finally hit it off! Or wait... WARNING: Slight GaaraxLee slash. For your protection!


Rock Lee casually walks toward the old, wooden pier. The wood creaks as his footsteps put pressure onto them. Rock Lee, then, sits on the wooden pier. A collection of pebbles began to numb his left hand. He opens his hand and takes one pebble at a time and drops it into the water, on his own reflection. Rock Lee stares at the ripples. Cold water droplets splash onto his face. He goes into a daydream as he still stares at his reflection. Suddenly, a familiar face appeared next to his own reflection. Rock Lee gasps at the sight of this familiar face.

GAARA!

"What-what are you doing here," Rock Lee asks stuttering. His cheeks began to burn from blushing.

"Heheh…," Gaara chuckles, "Rock Lee…" Gaara turns his head to face Rock Lee.

"Yes," Rock Lee spits out as he looks deep into Gaara's green eyes. Gaara starts running his index finger…up…down…up…down Rock Lee's right arm. He then places his warm, soft hands on Rock Lee's own hand. A shiver runs down Rock Lee spine from the warm sensation coming from Gaara's hand. Gaara began to lean towards Rock Lee's face. Rock Lee follows his actions.

_Could this be…finally it,_ Rock Lee thinks. Their faces…about…five inches away from each other…when… …

"HEY! HAVE YOU SEEN OLD LADY TSUNADE," Naruto yells from the other side of the pier.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO," Rock Lee and Gaara scream as they fall into the lake. Pebbles fly about everywhere.

"Uhh…did I disrupt something here," Naruto asks with a peculiar expression on his face.

"Naru…to…," Rock Lee says as he climbs out, teeth chattering and shivering from the cold lake.

"Errm…I go over there," Naruto says walking off. "You guys really creep me out."

Rock Lee grabs ahold of Gaara's arm and pulls him out of the lake. They both sit in silence, drenched.

"Heh…that was close," Gaara says. "NOW. Where were we…?"

Rock Lee studies Gaara for a second.

_Something's wrong,_ Rock Lee thinks. _He looks really different. Wait a second…_

"GET BACK," Rock Lee suddenly screams, leaping to his feet. He takes steps back, towards dry land. Rock Lee points to Gaara.

"You…you IMPOSTER," Rock Lee shrieked. "Who are you?!"

Gaara stares at Rock Lee for a moment, then finally stutters out, "Wha-wha-what are you saying, Lee? THIS IS ME. Same ol' Gaara!" Gaara throws his hands up in the air to add some exaggeration.

"Mmm…okay…so where's your gourd," Rock Lee inquired, pointing to the direction of Gaara's back.

Gaara's face becomes expressionless. _Crap,_ Gaara thinks, _he's getting on to me._

"BAH. I just left it back at home," Gaara says rubbing the back of his neck, giving a very nervous expression on his face now.

A kunai flys towards Gaara. He dodges it at the knick of time. Gaara lifts his hands up slowly as a sign of surrender. He looks down and smirks. "Fine…you caught me." A poof from Gaara reveals that it was SAKURA all along disguised!

Rock Lee, in huge, total disbelief, falls to the ground as a trembling finger is still pointing at whom is now, Sakura.

"Rock Lee," Sakura pleads walking towards him, "I can explain!"

"You…you…YOU IMPOSTER. You played with my feelings, Rock Lee yells at Sakura, starting to get up from the ground.

"I said I could explain," Sakura yells back. "Lee…ever since Sasuke left, all I could think about is you, and how you cared for me and my feelings…how you made me feel better…put a smile on my face. I knew you had a 'thing' for Gaara, and so that's why I did just this. You're not **JUST** A thick – eye browed looking freak, but you're **MY** thick – eye browed looking freak!" Sakura begins running, arms wide open for Rock Lee to fill in.

"STAY! STAY," Rock Lee screams out, walking backwards. "AWAY YOU FIEND! You played with my poor, little heart. I DON'T WANT YOU NO MORE, YOU WHORE!"

Sakura still comes rushing like a bull to its target.

"GAI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIII," Rock Lee screams in horror, running from Sakura.

"COME BACK LEE," Sakura yells running after, "TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE MEEEEEEEEE!"


End file.
